deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Elliot Salem and Tyson Rios
Elliot Salem's transition from being a small time teenage "gangsta" to a battle hardened warrior was made easy by the Louisiana State Penal System. Choosing to serve his country rather than his fellow inmates, Elliot joined the US Army Rangers. While you can take Elliot out of the hood, you can't quite take the hood out of Elliot. His shady background shows through as he is quick to accept morally questionable missions with the promise of a big payout, or take risks that other soldiers would consider too dangerous. Fortunately for him, Rios is always there to help steer him right and make him think before he acts. Salem and Rios may bicker, but there's no denying that on the battlefield, the two make a great team. As Rios devises strategy, Salem executes it. Without fear, regret or remorse, Salem is able to run headlong into battle and rip apart any adversary- often before his foes realize what just hit them. Never having really grown up, Elliot acts like a child, curses like a sailor, and parties like a rock star. His terrible spending habits paired with his excessively materialistic lifestyle keep him in constant financial trouble - no matter how much money he makes, or what his nagging buddy Rios tells him. Some men are born with instincts and some men are born with muscle. A few are born with both. Tyson Rios is one of those few. Built like a Mack truck, standing 6 feet 4 inches tall and raised on the mean streets of Brooklyn, Rios is a natural warrior - born to be a soldier. His tough resolve, readiness to fight, and love of heavy weaponry made him a perfect match for the US Army. Proving his mettle on the battlefield as a US Army Ranger in Somalia, Rios and his partner Elliot Salem attracted the attention of their commanding officer, Richard Dalton - and eventually, a small private military contracting firm called Security and Strategy Corporation. In combat Rios can't be rattled. All instinct, he becomes one with the battlefield. He is careful in his movements, able to assess, adapt and overcome under pressure. Rios acts as a leader and a point of moral grounding for his less tame partner. Rios never forgets his mistakes and always learns from them, like the reminder he carries on his face. The scar - from a horrible explosion - reminds him of a cardinal rule of engagement which he once broke and never again: never let your guard down. Battle vs. John "Soap" Mactavish and John Price (by Couldnotthinkofagoodname) Prologue 2015-John Price and MacTavish were tired. Ever since Shepherd had recruited them into Task Force 141 all they did was wait in the rain for drug dealers and terrorists that rarely came to the location. When they contacted the Intelligence Officers after the target was over 24 hours late they were told to 'hang in there and wait, unless they wanted someone else to take the job....'. This time their targets were two wanted mercenaries who started a huge firefight in the middle of an airport in Miami. They were seen by Delta operators around the area. They were moving from building to building. How they ended up in Chernobyl they would never know. It had taken them four days to find the two mercenaries. So far they were certain that they had not seen them. According to their files they were former Army Rangers turned mercenaries. One was PFC Salem, Elliot. It was apparent that he was a regular hot head and a little insane but extremely dangerous while they did not know what to make of Cpl Rios, Tyson. He was quiet but described as an intelligent strategist and therefore someone that should not be taken lightly. 'Oi Price wake up, we have movement' said MacTavish in his quiet northern English accent. They had been running on 4 hours sleep a night and it was starting to take its toll. 'What? Oh ye, set up the RSASS. Make sure you have a clear target and don't aim for the head. Their damn masks can take a lot of damage' replied Price.The plan was simple, they paid one of the local drifters around the abandoned city to draw the two mercenaries out by posing as a guide. When the drifter knocked on the door of the apartment block the mercenaries were living in then the door would open and Soap would hit the first mercenary with a bullet to the chest while Price would hit the building with a javelin when the other mercenary appeared at a window or hole in the wall to see what happened. The Drifter looked nervous as he approached the door. He had no idea as to what was about to happen but he had an idea. The Drifter hesitated at the door. 'What is he doing' muttered Price under his breath. The Drifter seemed to pull himself toghether and knocked. Tyson Rios knew that they were being followed and he knew he was following them. When he entered Chernobyl with his partner he saw the two special forces men in one of the buildings. He decided to keep the information to himself top stop Salem from going Rambo in the middle of the city. Salem was pretty p***** off when he told him what was really happening he brightened up a little. Some US general came in with some Delta operators. He gave Rios ten thousand up front and another 50 thousand after the job was done. All they had to do was kill Cpt John Price and Cpt John MacTavish. The General even gave him some weapons to get the job done. Salem was asleep at the time so Rios got first pick of weapons. He looked around the room. The place was stocked full of weapons. He checked his armor. It was large and bulky but it could take just about anything that was thrown at it. He heard the knock from downstairs. He clicked on the mic at the side of his helmet. 'Salem you in position?'. He heard the mic click. 'Yeah just f****** hurry up already, the back of this car is pretty cramped' Rios picked up his desert eagle and put it in his holster. He opened the door but he knew what would happen next. He saw the sniper being set up that morning. Without a word he grabbed the thin Drifter and used him as a shield for the oncoming bullet. The rifle cracked and slammed into the mans spine. 'S***!' screamed MacTavis,'PRICE, THEY'RE ONTO US!'. Price halted.'How could they have known' he thought. He looked down, the first mercenary had disappeared into the building, but were was the other. Suddenly he saw the boot of the car below open. A man stepped out and threw a grenade towards them. It was a good throw and the grenade went just over their heads. They had no time to react. They could feel the heat of the explosion just behind them. A second grenade fell just short, it destroyed the wall beside them and Price was thrown to his side as he tried to get up. 'PRICE GET UP!' screamed MacTavish. The voice sounded gargled in his head. He felt a pair of hands dragging him to his feet 'C'MON LETS MOVE!' His head was banging but he willed his body to move. They needed to make it back to the safehouse and re-arm. He limped over to the window at the back of the room. The ropes were already set up. They wern't far off the ground, only three stories. However he knew that one of the mercenaries would be up soon. Salem threw the second grenade into the building and ran. He was only a few metres away, he covered the distance in a second. He tested the door. Locked. He slung around his G36c and pointed it at the doorknob but thought better of it. He drew his fist back and punched. His knuckles may have been armored but it still stung. After another punch it broke. He scanned the room. It was empty so he headed to the stairs. There was a large space between each floor but he could hear movement upstairs. Another door stood in his way but to his surprise it opened. He burst in with his weapon at the ready. He looked around the room. It was empty, he moved forward to the window. He saw some empty food rations on the floor but what really caught his attention was the rope at the window. He sprinted and looked over the window just in time to see the two men running across a courtyard. He took aim and fired a short burst out of the window. The bullets streaked across a water fountain just behind them. 'S***' he thought, he clicked the mic in his helmet 'Rios they're heading past the 8th block towards the main street. I'd hurry if I were you...' 'That was too close' Price thought as he ran past the block, his bruised leg was starting to hurt but he had endured worse. 'I'm getting old' He thought 'We need to get to the weapons in the safehouse' Whispered MacTavish as he slid behind a wall 'Price, you got a sidearm?' he asked as he checked his P99 'I'd say your familiar' said Price with a hint of humor as he brandished his M1911. MacTavish's laugh was cut short by the heavy sounds of machine gun fire hitting the ground beside him. He chanced a look over his cover and saw were the fire was coming from. It was the mercenary who opened the door to the drifter. He was just across the street on the roof of a garage with what he guessed was a M249. Another burst made MacTavish duck as the rounds slammed over his head. 'Jesus Price we need to get moving, I'll provide covering fire as best I can. We're only 100 metres from the safehouse. On three you go. 1.....2......3!!' MacTavish fired off 3 rounds. At that range it was never gonna hit but it stopped the merc firing. Price had run halfway across the street behind a car and was returning the favour. MacTavish ran but the merc he knew as Rios fired again. The bullets were getting closer everytime but MacTavish was fast. 'Alright Soap we're not gonna make another run but I have a plan' He pointed his pistol at the hinge and fired. The car door fell. Price picked it up and like a shield. 'Get behind me, and give me some covering fire, aim at his feet to put his fire off' They moved, the mercenary stopped firing and seemed to be silently congratulating them but he aimed and fired again. The bullets slammed the car frame but it just managed to hold. They were only 20 metres away but Price could feel his strength ebb away. 15 metres away and the metal was peeling away under the force of the bullets. 10 and he could feel himself being forced back. He could hear Soaps gun click as the gun ran empty. 'Price we really have to get f****** moving!' Soap exclaimed. Price couldn't hold it any more, one last burst and the door fell apart from the heavy rounds.'LEG IT, C'MON MOVE MOVE' Price screamed as he sprinted the last 5 metres. He could feel the rounds fly inches by his neck. He burst threw the door of the block with Soap only a metre behind him. 'C'mon help me open this' said Price as he opened the trapdoor. They quickly flung it open and jumped in. Rios emptied the last of his rounds at them as they jumped at out view. 'F***' shouted Rios throwing the weapon to the ground 'What happened?' asked Salem running up the stairs to the garage roof behind him. 'They got away' admitted Rios, slightly angry at himself 'Well' exhaled Salem, looking up as the sunset began to roll in,'We're gonna have one wild night....' Battle 21:30, Chernobyl. They had just made it. They didn't know what had happened. One minute they were in the middle of a near perfect assasination plan and then the next minute they were being hunted by their targets. They had just avoided being shot to pieces and had hurried into their safehouse. It contained their weapons, food, water, med kits and Price's personal stash of cigars. Both MacTavish and Price had to admit that it was a pretty nice place for a basement in Chernobyl. But Price wasn't interested in the room or the weapons. His eyes were on the huge suit of armor in the corner. The Americans had copied the Russians Juggernaut armor that soldiers all over the US had feared during the invasion. The US version was a little more lighter but offered good protection. He didn't know what type of armor the mercenaries had but at least now they were on level playing grounds. An alarm went off on a small monitor at the back of the room. One of the alarms had been tripped. 'Alright Soap' Price said quietly, watching his reflection in the armors visor 'Lets get moving' Salem and Rios moved as one through the ruins of the building. They hadn't realised that they stepped on the alarm. As far as they were concerned this was just another mission. Rios was armed to the death. He knew that the soldiers were good. He carried an M4 in his hand while keeping his Desert Eagle in his thigh holster. On his back he had his secret weapon. The MK Grenade launcher. He moved ahead of Salem and signalled for him to stop. Something was right. As if his prayers were answered he saw a javelin missle arched into the sky. 'HIT THE F***ING DECK!' He screamed as the missle blew the ground in front of him to pieces. Price allowed himself a small smile as the missle exploded. Whether or not the bomb killed didn't worry him. He got a little revenge. He clicked the walkie talkie on his chest. 'Soap confirm you have visual' 'Confirmed, they've split up into the swimming pool and one is now running through the ruins towards the ferris wheel' 'Good, I'll head to the feris whell, you take the one making a run for the pool' 'Roger, good luck old man' Salem slid to a halt behind the doorway in the changing rooms. He checked his assault rifle. The barrel had been badly burnt in the explosion and so the gun was rendered useless. He drew his Beretta. He checked the magazine. Only 15 bullets left and special ops soldiers right behind him. 'Great' he thought. He heard the sound of footsteps heading through one of the many doors. His whole body stiffened as the sounds disapeared down a corridor. He held his pistol tight and walked across the room towards the door. It was left slightly ajar. His crosshairs fixed on the small opening. He jumped back, barely dodging the hail of bullets taking chunks of the door with them. He saw the barrel point through the door. He fired two rounds and ran back through the passage way towards the pool. He looked down at the contaminated water and thought about hiding in it but dismissed the idea. He looked behind him as more rounds slammed into the ground around him. He sprinted down the side of the pool and aimed at the source of the gunshots. He fired three bullets in quick succession. The man was forced behind cover. Salem took the oppurtunity to fire another shot to keep him there. Another burst of fire went straight over Salems head and hit the sign above him. The man tried to fire off another burst but the gun clicked empty. John MacTavish checked his weapon. 'Shit' he muttered. It was out of ammo. He looked back at the mercenary who was now moving from cover towards him. He glanced down at his spare mag. 'F***, no time to reload' he thought. He turned back down the corridor and broke into a sprint. He heard footsteps pound the ground behind him as the mercenary started running. He looked left into a small room. He hunkered down in the doorway and clicked the mag release. He pulled on the mag but it wouldn't come out. He pulled on it more and more but it wouldn't give. He heard the footsteps get closer 'Sh**,sh**, sh**' he thought. A bullet flew past his shoulder and slammed into the doorframe in front of him. He threw himself into the room and toook out his secondary pistol. He aimed at the door. He was breathing heavily and his shoulder began to sting. The bullet had just skimmed his shoulder. 'Just a small wound' he thought He listened. The footsteps seemed to have stopped. He edged closer to the door just in time to see the grenade roll across the floor. He sprinted out of the room as the grenade exploded. He could feel the intense heat behind as splinters and debbris shot out in al directions. He fell facedown on the ground and felt hands on his back. He was wrenched up and thrown against the wall. His eyes still watered from the dust in the air. He felt a punch land on his solar plexus. He doubled over as a fist landed on the nape of his neck sending him to his knees. He looked down at the ground and saw his own pistol and a Beretta. The mercenary noticed. 'Nah we're finishing this man to man' he laughed as he drew his knife.' Come on get up cu**' Soap got to his feet, he saw the man with a long Ka-Bar knife in his hand. Instinctively he drew his Tatang knife. As soon as he drew it the merc swiped at his head. Soap just managed to duck before stabbing at the mans leg. He missed by a half metre but the merc backed off. Soap followed up by slashing at the mans chest. Again the merc jumped back and put his hands up to avoid the blade. Soap took the oppurtunity and kicked the man in the stomach. It sent up stumbling back. 'He's hurt' Soap thought with satifaction. Soap went low and tackled his legs. The two went flying to the ground. Soap got on top and grabbed the mercs mask ripping it off. He looked at the mercs face, slightly distracted but was brought back to his senses as the merc brought his knife up to his face. He felt the blade leave a deep cut on his face. Soap stood up to avoid another swipe. The merc edged his leg fre, brought it up to his knee up to his chest and kicked Soap in the neck. Soap was down, he drew short raspy breaths. The merc grasped his neck in two hands and squeezed. Soap grabbed the mercs hand desperately but it was no use. He looked to his left. His pistol lay there 'THE PISTOLS' He thought. He moved his hand slightly, the merc didn't seem to notice. His vision was getting blurry has his brain was starved of oxygen. His hand got closer to the pistol as he began to see black dots. He could feel his hand against the cold metal. He could almost feel his brain shut down. Soap slowly brought the pistol up to the mans ribs and fired. Salem heard the shot before he felt it. He fell backwards as the pain shot out across his body. He looked up as the soldier started to slowly rise. He looked over at his pistol and feebly reached for it but a second shot blasted its way into the bone of his shoulder and a third lodged itself into his chest. The P99 was leveled straight at his face when the door burst open. 10 minutes earlier. Tyson Rios moved through the block quickly, aiming at shadows as they popped up. The MK on his back was a reassurance as he ran down a dark corridor. He moved down the stairs as bullets flew down the hall behind him and hit the wall. He aimed and fired two single shots but he knew that he had hit nothing but darkness. He sprinted and jumped down the last set of stairs. He heard the footsteps behind him move off to the left towards the fire escape. 'He's trying to cut me off at the ground floor' He thought. He broke right towards the other side of the building. The footsteps seemed to follow as another hail of bullets blew the chair beside him apart. He knew he had to get out quickly, everytime he moved the bullets got closer. He looked over at the window. 'Surely its not to far to the ground' he thought. He looked back and saw the soldiers shadow stretch across the end of the corridor. He looked over and saw it was quite far down. Taking a deep breath he jumped. His feet stung but to his surprise he didn't break anything. He looked up to see a barrel point over the edge. He sprinted across the string, zig zaging through the abandoned cars. He heard the soldiers gun opening up again. He felt something hit the armored part of his back. He went down hard, struggling for breath he pulled himself behind the remains of a burnt out car. He could feel himself get angrier. 'FU** THIS!' He screamed Rios slung the MK from his back. He could see the look on the soldiers face as the first grenade flew through the air. It was an accurate shot as the grenade blew the room apart. When the smoke parted he saw the damage. The grenade blast had destroyed the weak structure causing the roof to collapse. 'No way he could of survived that' He said to himself. He heard a gunshot. Instintively he ducked but saw that it had come from the distance. 'Salem!' He thought. He sprinted through the city towards the sound of the gunfire. His legs were burning by the time he reached the steps of the swimming pool. He ran up the steps as fast he could, bursting through the entrance. He heard the sound of someone hitting the floor. He ran down a corridor and was greeted by the disease ridden pool. He heard three more shots around the corner. He aimed around the corner with his M4 at the ready. He came up to the door and stopped, his right hand on the doorknob while his left clutched the handle of his weapon. He burst the door open as he saw a man holding a gun pointing at Salems face. The man turned around in surprise, and started to raise his weapon but was too late. Rios fired, the bullets ripped straight through the mans torso. Blood and flesh burst out of his body armor. The man collapsed on the ground, dead. Rios quickly ran to his friend. He had seen enough gunshot wounds to know that Salem was screwed. He checked his pulse. It was faint but still there. He had very little medical gear with him, more suited for cuts and bruises rather than life threatening wounds. He coughed and as he did so a small trickle of blood dripped from his mouth. Rios stood up with tears in his eyes. He pointed his gun between Salems eyes and fired. Price stumbled out of the building, disoriented. He checked himself. His armor had protected him although there was a sharp pain in the back of his skull. He looked down at his leg to find his weapons missing. 'Sh**' He thought 'Better contact Soap. Soap, its Price confirm' There was no response.'Soap, its Price confirm!' he repeated. He threw his mic to the ground and ran. He ran to the last place he saw Soap heading to. He ran quickly but silently. He knew the merc was around here somewhere. He made it to the pool quickly although the weight of his armor made it difficult. He ran through the building. He burst through into the changing room and out the other side. What he saw made his blood boil. Soap lay on the ground in a puddle of his own blood. He looked over to the otheside of the corridor to see one the mercs dead. He grabbed the KA-BAR knife on the floor and stabbed the body, he repeated this over and over until the mercs face was a shapeless blob of blood. He sat there for a while brooding. 'He is gonna pay' He said silently. Rios stood by the ferris wheel patching up the cuts on his arm. The septic wipes burned his forearms but he ignored it. He was aware of the man walking silently behind him. Rios saw the man, a bloody knife was in his hands. Rios stood and watched him. They were only metres apart. They stood in quietly. 'You're not gonna kill me?' Price asked hoarsely. ' No, not like this, I'm no coward' Rios replied Price dropped his knife and took off his armor, raising his fists. Rios watched him and nodded. He took the clip from his rifle and threw it away along with his rifle. He tore of his helmet and unhooked his armor. Rios stood, unsure of himself until Price sprinted at him. He had no time to react as Prices head slammed into his stomach. Winded Rios through a weak right hook. Price ducked and shot a knee into Rios ribs. Rios attempted to grab the rail but Price didn't give him the chance. He grabbed his hand and attempted to shoulder throw him but Rios was to heavy. 'Big mistake' Thought Rios. He wrapped one arm around Prices neck and threw the Captain sideways. Price jumped to his feet just in time for Rios to throw an elbow into his face. He heard the Captains nose crack. Tyson grabbed the dizzy Captain by his collar and head butted him. The blow nearly knocked Price out. He grabbed Price by his collar annd drew his fist as far back as he could. With agility that surprised Rios he jumped out of the leaving Rios right hooking the air. Price sent a front kick into Rio's stomach and charged at him, knocking him down the stairs of the Ferris Wheel. He fell down on top of Rios on the ground. He managed to pick himself up and sent a kick to Rios ribs as he attempted to stand. He sat himself down on Rios chest, exhausted. He punched hard and repeatedly until his shoulders went numb. Rios face was nothing more than a bloody sphere. His broken nose was beginning to hurt but he ignored it. He placed his thumbs into the mercenaries eyes and pushed down. Rios twisted and turned but was too weak to shake the Captain off. The blood spilled out over his face. He backhanded Price in a desperate attempt. He fell of Rios as he clawed desperately at his flesh and blood filled sockets. Price stood and grabbed a metal bar from the broken down Ferris Wheel. He slammed it down as hard as he could on Rios face. It was a weak blow but Rios was obviouly stunned. He drew it back and slammed again. This time fracturing his skull. He swung again and heard a satisfying crack. As he brought the bar up again it took large mesh of brain matter with it. The body still twitched, his face was caved in but he was not yet dead. This time he walked back and grabbed his Tatang knife and stabbed the mercenary in the chest. As soon as the knife plunged through the soft tissue and into the major organs the body stopped moving. Price stood and calmly began to set up his radio. Winner-Soap Mactavish and Captain Price. Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Warrior Pairs Category:North American Warriors Category:Mercenaries Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites